First Look: Planner Face-to-Face
First Look: Designer Face-to-Face （寮间速递：策划面对面）is a Q&A series submitted by players in the designer talk section of Onmyoji helper app and answered by Onmyoji's game designers. It is released periodically for the Chinese version of the game. The website is located at: https://yys.16163.com/zt/yys/zthd/chmdm/pc/index.html 1st Edition The first edition was released around 2017.07.20. - player-determined auto (tbd) - skin instance replay (implemented) - revamped kekkai toppa (implemented) - group chat (implemented) - fun pvp mode (implemented) - higher quality storytelling (tbd) - higanbana axe ("implemented") - old kaguyahime skill animation (implemented) - kachou fuugestsu strengthening (implemented) - ar/vr features - pc version (soon) 2nd Edition The second edition was released around 2017.07.28. - strengthening niche shikigami (implemented) - next SSR (a guy? is androgynous - implemented) - easier bio unlocking (implemented) - chinese artbook, more merch (partially implemented) - ryou improvements (partially implemented) - scrollbar for shikigami (partially implemented) - future N shikigami (tbd) - coop pvp improvements (implemented) - mass select Soul (implemented) 3rd Edition The third edition was released around 2017.08.04. - onmyouji + goryou abilities (in preview) - Soul box set expansion (implemented) - possibility of cross-dressing ibaraki skin, new umibouzu skin (in development) - more interactions with shikigami (tbd - hinted to be in coming months) 4th Edition The fourth edition was released around 2017.09.11. * aesthetic changes to shikigami - is much more than "adding ornaments", probably related to the major project that the art team is working on which will be released in a few months * plot will expand to include more shikigami and their backstories (i.e. other ssrs), also ryoumen skin * onmyoji will never release non-period skins (i.e. swimwear) * friends system will be revamped in future and have even more features * future gameplay mechanisms will likely include more marks to be viewed in personal space * macos-ver onmyoji is still in the works. also gold ofuda ssr event will happen again with better user experience * heiyou also getting a skin (implemented) * in future will have an event for veteran players 5th Edition The fifth edition was released around 2017.09.30. *delegations with plot (implemented) * full set of frog ssr figures * sr rarity lighter with all-new fire generation mechanism * health display for shields * spoiler for umibouzu new skin (looks like arakawa) 6th Edition The fifth edition was released around 2018.3.14.http://yys.16163.com/zt/yys/zthd/chmdm3/ljsd3/ * designers tried to give players the sense that they really are going cherry viewing * daily reports and streaming stations allow for more interesting time fighting for cubs * this Fight for Your Cub event's Nebutori event is for PVE players who aren't as good at PVP * the skins were made with "how the shikigami would dress up if they went cherry viewing" in mind as opposed to just flower decorations to match the theme * some skins are slow because they're still being edited or reworked, i.e. Shuten and Higan * after the Fight for Your Cub event, Nebutori will become a solo boss * "that shikigami" will come to the game * tanpen anime is coming soon References Category:Offline